Naruto Project G
by TheBlueNaroveal
Summary: It may suck but just read it...PLEASE! Romance in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Project G

Episode 1;

A New Beginning

The konoichi spun her kunais in her hands and thrusted them back into the enemy's chest as she said," Hiyaa."

"Nice job, Kasumi. You didn't even have to use your Sharingon Cresent Eye justsu." Said the other konoichi with her hair up in a bun.

: Ok, girls, we finished our mission. Now we should head back to the Konoha Village to report to the hokage." Answered their jonin.

"Finally, it took about two months just to do this mission. This calls for a celebration! We should go to the ramen shop. I haven't had any for a very long time." said the other konoichi giving a peace sign to everyone.

"Ok, fine, Meuushi, we can stop on the way there," answered Ami.

The girls then set off to go to their village. As they came to the huge doors, they looked up and Kasumi said, "This is where it all started, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, "Smiled Ami, "This was so long ago, back when we were kids."

They came toward the towns and went to the ramen shop. "Yes, I missed this place so much," Meuushi confessed as she grabbed her chop sticks. Her eyes were bulging out of her head as she was eating her ramen. (Notice that her name means "cow" in Japanese XD).

"Umm, girls, I am going to give our last report to the hokage, so you could celebrate without me, okay?" Kyoshi-sensei smiled and said," Bye" before she disappeared. A few minutes later, Meuushi had eaten about ten bowls of ramen.

"Aw, I don't feel so good," Meuushi grumbled with her stomach out and her head on the table.

"See, I told you so. You shouldn't eat so much or you'll barf!" yelled Ami with her fist in front of her.

_SPLAT_ Meuushi threw up in her bowl.

"Umm… I think you're too late," Kasumi said with a gross look on her face.

Ami had disturbed look on her face and replied, "yeah, I know"

After eating ramen, they decided to go look around for abit. Then… they came across a ninja academy.

"Wow! Look over there!" Meuushi exclaimed, clutching her hands on the metal fence. "It's a school I remember being here before. Why did we leave again?"

"Umm… Meuushi, don't you remember that we are on the project? You know, Project G?" kasumi replied as she was looking at the school.

"Oh, right, we were chosen to be put on a ninja squad, without even going to the ninja academy for so many years."

"Yes, we have come a long ways since then," Ami grinned.

Later, where Kyoshi was meeting the hokage to give the status of the project, the hokage was sitting in his chair and said to Kyoshi, "So how's it coming along?"

"Quite well, we just finished our mission. Although, if took a while," she answered nicely.

"Hmm…so do you think they are ready for the next Chuunin exams?" the hokage asked as she handed him the paper work.

She thought for a brief moment," I think that they are ready. They have grown so much from the last visit to they village, especially Kasumi Uchiha. (Yes, I said "Uchiha" because I wanted to have another Uchiha in it too, but I will explain that later. That's if you want to read more. ) She has quite a talent."

"Hmm… yes, this will be interesting this year because they're will be another Uchiha in it as well. I wonder if they will meet?" he said to Kyoshi, "Well, you should come to the meeting to confirm your answer and meet with the other Jonin as well."

"Yes, I will do that. Thank you." Kyoshi closed the door and left.

Back at the academy, the girls decided to go to the training grounds. They jumped from roof to roof until they reached their destination.

"Ah, what a nice day." Meuushi sat down and looked up at the sky, but then poof Kyoshi came out of nowhere.

"Yo, I finished," she said to her students." And I have some news as well…"

The girls looked at there Jonin wondering what she is about to say.

END OF EPISODE 1

OF THE NARUTO PROJECT G

**A/n: So hoped you like it and I also hope you will keep on reading too. Please review. The next one will be even more awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Project G

Episode 2:

Kyoshi's Decision

The girls felt intense of what she was going to say.

"….. You are going to take part in the Chuunin exams." Kyoshi said as she pointed at the girls. The girls became in shock of what their Jonin just said to them.

Ami raised her hand," Wait, what exactly are the Chuunin exams like?"

Kyoshi put her arms behind her head and smiled," oh, yeah I remember them just like it was yesterday." She paused,"… oh, wait no, got nothing."

The trio sweat dropped. Meuushi pointed at Kyoshi," What!! You don't even remember. You're supposed to be helping us!"

Kyoshi-sensei was itching her head," Well, umm, gotta go… bye."

" Wait!" Ami yelled, but Kyoshi-sensei left already." Oh, that Kyoshi-sensei, she always disappears on us."

The girls got up and left the training grounds. Later Kyoshi was at the meeting to conform her answer that she would have her students in the Chuunin exams.

The hokage spoke to the jonin and said," welcome, we are going to present the teams who are going to the up coming exams. Here we have jonin, Azuma Sarutobi, Jonin of the 10th squad, we have jonin, Kurenai Yuhi, jonin of the 8th squad, also we have jonin, Kakashi hatake, jonin of the 9th squad." The hokage paused and looked around to see if Kyoshi was her, but then poof Kyoshi had came out of no where.

"oh, hi, sorry I'm late." She smiled at them. "Oh, yes, I forgot one more squad… Kyoshi's squad. Her students are going to be in the Chuunin exams as well." The hokage andswered as he was staring at the other jonin. "So, everything is settled. You may be dismissed.'

"Yes, sir." Everyone said. They walked out the door, but the other four jonin decided to talk to Kyoshi.

Asuma came toward her and he asked," why haven't we seen you before?"

Kurenai also asked, "And why have you decided to come just for the Chuunin exams?"

"Umm…" Kyoshi was going to say, but Kakashi interrupted her." Wait I heard that you are the Jonin for the project that the hokage wanted to try out.

She answered," Well, I just wanted them to take abreact from the mission and see if they could do the Chuunin exams."

"Hmm… we're happy to have you back." They smiled Kakashi.

Asuma and Kurenai walked off and waved good bye to them. Kakashi wanted to stay for a bit to talk to Kyoshi about some important things.

"So, I heard about the Uchiha you have on your squad. Is she good?" Kakashi said with a serious look.

"I think she has the potential and what about, so what about yours? You think he is strong, and how's his sharingan?" she questioned.

Kakashi looked at her," He is strong, but he needs to be even stronger, and his sharingan is pretty good for his age, but what I want to know has your student mastered it?"

Kyoshi looked down and looked back at Kakashi," She is only part an Uchiha, but has the same strength as an Uchiha. Her sharingan is also called crescent eye. She doesn't like using it as much because it is too strong for her. I was there when it happened and I could hear the pain of her voice. Long ago she was taken away just before the killing of the Uchiha Clan. She was devastated after I told her about the massacre. Now me and her other comrades are her only family left of hers." Kyoshi started to cry Kakashi came towards her and hugged her. (Ooh, yes just had to put that for a friend of mine3.) Kyoshi wiped the tears on her face. She said," I know I am blind, but I could see her pain." She then left Kakashi's arms and left.

Later it became dark and Kasumi was sitting on her roof gazing at the moon. She asked herself," why have I come so far? I remember when Kyoshi asked us what were our goals, and I couldn't think of one. I wish I knew?"

So the next day came, and Kasumi was ready. Then as she locked the door Ami and Meuushi came running and trampled Kasumi to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, kasumi we were racing each other to your place." Meuushi giggled

"Yeah, and I won," Ami said out loud.

"What, I so beat you. Your boobs were 5 centimeters than mine. You so cheated.' Meuushi said to her.

As they were debating and yelling at each other, Kasumi was getting mad and had her fist ready to punch them." Urgh, you guys pumbaled me to the ground, hiyaa!!!!!

The girls fell to the ground. Kasumi wiped her Hans and started walking and the girls followed. Then they later came toward the entrance of the building where the Churning exams were held.

Kasumi stared at it and said," you girls ready?"

They answered," Yes!"

The end of Episode 2 of Naruto Project G. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and keep on reading.


End file.
